


I Will Come For You

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: Just because they aren't a couple doesn't mean she stopped caring.Complete.





	I Will Come For You

She hadn't been able to shake a feeling nagging at her, the whole way back to the others.

Spock wasn't easy to overpower and besides surprising him, she was certain he shouldn't have been grounded and holding onto his side from the blow he received.  
Which meant that he was already hurt.  
She'd helped him up, and he'd let her which was about the biggest giveaway there could be and she resisted saying anything while they made their way back to the rest of the crew.

It took a while, once they beamed back to get a moment with him. It wasn't as quiet and as private as she'd have liked but she enquired about his injury and he simply acknowledged he had sustained an injury but that it had been taken care of by Doctor McCoy and that the positioning of the attack he'd received while she was there was unfortunate but nothing more.

She wanted to press further but realised she had no right to demand answers from him any more. She still cared of course, but right now, he was her Commander and she needed to stay professional, now more than ever.  
Still, she was grateful when McCoy stepped up beside her when the bustle of activity had moved away from her somewhat and reassure her Spock was doing okay.  
She pushed away the part of her mind that was screaming for her to grab McCoy and tell him exactly what had happened to Spock, to ask why he was clutching so close to his heart.  
She wanted too, but he was up and mobile and she couldn't really do more herself. But she smiled when she saw McCoy prod Spock gently where his injury was, and after some discussion, bordering on an argument, and after McCoy dragged Kirk into whatever it was, she saw McCoy go with Spock somewhere and when he returned, he was no longer clutching his side.  
She was thankful for Leonard McCoy right then.

Much later, after they've defeated Krall and saved Yorktown, she was keen to find Spock.  
Sulu tells her they're at a medical facility and says it's as much for Jim as it is for Spock, not making the situation any better.  
But when she gets directions to where they are, she can hear their voices carrying down the hall and she slows down her approach.

“.. certain the Captain's alright?” Spock's voice is unmistakable.

“It looked worse than it was. A few cuts and bruises is all. So what did they say about you?”

“I am awaiting the doctor to return.”

“The human vulcan thing threw him off, huh?” Spock must had answered non- verbally because McCoy continued. “It takes a while to get used too.” Silence falls between them and she decides it's a good time to interrupt them, but she only takes one step before Spock's voice starts again.

“Doctor-” he pauses after the first word, a sure sign he isn't sure of what to say. “I wish to apologise if my behaviour was less than it should have been during the crisis.”

“Dammit Spock, your body was having a crisis- trying not to bleed out on me. Any behaviour due to severe injury is forgotten.”

“Including personal conversations?” Spock asks. He sounds weary, Uhura thinks.

“Especially personal conversations.” McCoy reassures him.  
She smiles. McCoy is never usually so sweet to Spock. Not that he doesn't care about him, just that his personality is gruff and he likes to put on a bit of a show.  
It's clear this is a private conversation between the two of them but that McCoy must have been worried about Spock too. She knew that McCoy wasn't against teasing Spock when there were no witnesses too it. Spock often complained of his infuriating behaviour.

“But, confidentially, I would like to ask something.” McCoy said. “Are you still leaving?”

Spock's quiet for a long time. At least it seems a long time to Uhura.  
“I did still intend on leaving, despite Jim's words back on the Franklin. However- I do not want to leave Jim's side. Does that sound-”

“Emotional? Human? Pretty much.” McCoy said, but he wasn't mocking. “What about Uhura?” McCoy asked. Her cheeks flushed at the mention of her name, like McCoy knew she was there and was toying with her.

“I never intended to leave her. I told her of my wish to help my planet and she assumed I would leave her. I had hoped we would be able to come to an agreement.”

“You wanted her to wait for you?” McCoy said, filling in the gap.

“If that is what she wished. She became emotional when we discussed the idea and I did not handle her upset well. I believe the term is that things 'snowballed'.”

She heard a quiet grunt of pain and then Spock offering a reassurance.

“It's not fine! I'm gonna find that Doctor and-”

“Leonard.” Spock says and that's apparently enough to stop the Doctor. “I would prefer it if you stayed.”

Uhura had hidden for long enough, she started towards them, stomping a little louder than she needed too so they heard her approach.

Both looked at her in surprise.

“Nyota,” Spock said. “Are you well?” she noticed he scanned her for physical injuries.

“You're asking me if I'm well?” she mocked. He was sat on the edge of bed, shirtless and wound exposed. There was a strange pink tinge across the area and she realised it was a some type of antibacterial spray. “You made this out to be nothing, Spock.”

“I acknowledged an injury. The severity of the injury was of no consequence seeing as nothing could be done about it at that time.”

She wanted to argue the point but let it go. “So what's going on here?” she asked.

“Waiting for a Doctor,” McCoy said. “Which, now that you're here, I can go and find.”

McCoy took off without a look back.

Nyota moved and sat beside Spock on the bed.  
He looked tired. Beat.  
She rested her head against his bare shoulder.

“It is pleasing to have you here. I did not think you would come.”

“Whatever happens between us, I'll always be your friend and I'll always care for you. So any time you need me, just tell me and I will come for you.”

“Thank you, Nyota.”

“You're welcome.”


End file.
